A Love For The Ages
by ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: After Claire Redfield had gone missing in Raccoon City, Claire's Uncle Jay Redfield, called an old friend, Sonya Blade to send help to find Claire. Sonya sent Cassie Cage, her own daughter to Raccoon City to find Claire and anyone else that's left alive in a city full of zombies. Cassie and Claire fell in love, while trying to make it out of Raccoon City alive.
1. Chapter 1: Arriving In Zombie Hell

AN: Hey, y'all. This is my first Cassie Cage/Claire Redfield crossover fic. A close Facebook of mine is helping with this fic. And I have started writing an outline for this fic to help and it's saving my ass. This fic will have twenty-two chapters. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Extra Notes: I apologize if the time of the events that this fanfic takes place in is a little bit off from the actual video game. Just think of it as this: Everything just happened a bit sooner than it did in RE2 Remake's actual canon.

xxxxxx

**Fandoms: **Resident Evil 2 Remake and Mortal Kombat X.

xxxxxx

**Characters:** Cassie Cage. Claire Redfield. Sonya Blade. Jay Redfield (OC). Chris Redfield. Leon S. Kennedy. Sherry Birkin. And several other characters as well.

xxxxxx

**Pairing: **Cassie Cage/Claire Redfield.

xxxxxx

**Setting: **Takes place during Resident Evil: 2 Remake and two years after the events of Mortal Kombat X. AU.

xxxxxx

**Summary: **After Claire Redfield had gone missing in Raccoon City, Claire's Uncle Jay Redfield, called an old friend, Sonya Blade to send help to find Claire. Sonya sent Cassie Cage, her own daughter to Raccoon City to find Claire and anyone else that's left alive in a city full of zombies. Cassie and Claire fell in love, while trying to make it out of Raccoon City alive with Leon Kennedy and Sherry Birkin in tow.

xxxxxx

xxx-Sonya Blade's Office-Special Forces Headquarters-September 28, 1998-9:30 PM-xxx

xxxxxx

Cassie Cage looked at the file folder that her mother and superior officer, Sonya Blade had just handed to her a few minutes earlier. It was the file of a young woman that had gone missing just a few hours earlier in Raccoon City. It had her picture in the folder alongside a few pages about her life up until fairly recently. Cassie was sitting down in the chair across from Sonya, who was also sitting down in her own office chair behind her disk. She looked up from the file folder to her Mom.

"Major Blade, so you want me to rescue this Claire Redfield girl and anyone else stranded in Raccoon City? What's happening there exactly? I know that this file says something about a virus outbreak, but it doesn't go into exact detail. What's going on?" Cassie asked her and Sonya took a deep breath and she exhaled it slowly.

"Sargent Cage, Cassie, I went to college with Claire's Uncle, Jay Redfield. We have always been really close friends. You see, Claire had gone looking for her older brother, Chris Redfield, and late last night, she had called Jay from a payphone just outside of Raccoon City. She was supposed to call him once she reached the police station. Chris is a cop for the R.P.D. Claire didn't call him back, so Jay called me an hour ago because he's worried about Claire. There are also two other people that you need to look for, a rookie cop named Leon Kennedy and a little girl named Sherry Birkin. I'm sending five other soldiers with you as backup. You leave in forty minutes. Dismissed." Sonya said and they both saluted each other.

Cassie got up from the chair and she picked up the file folder and she left Sonya's office to get ready to leave for Raccoon City. She knew about the Redfields, although a bit vaguely. She thinks that she may have met Claire when they were both quite young, but she's not exactly sure.

xxxxxx

xxx-Two and a half hours later-Just Outside Of Raccoon City-September-29-1998-12:00 AM-xxx

xxxxxx

Cassie stared wide-eyed at the corpses of her slain fellow soldiers. The five soldiers that she had came to Raccoon City with, were killed almost as soon as they reached the city. She couldn't believe it. Raccoon City was overrun by zombies. Rick Grayson and Ansagar Johansson were torn to shreds and Cassie, Brandy, Barrett, and Billie made it to a nearby house. It was a small house thankfully, so there were no zombies in it. But there were zombies banging on the front door, and they busted into the house and they killed Brandy and Barrett, which just left Cassie and Billie. They both ran out of the house while the zombies were distracted with eating their friends.

Cassie and Billie ran as fast as their legs could carry them. They slowed they're running down when they neared a Walmart parking lot. There were no zombies around them at the moment, so they rested their hands on their knees as they tried to get air back into their lungs. And then they heard some growling sounds that had the hair on the back of their necks standing on end.

And with fear in their eyes, they started to run again, but Billie was grabbed a zombie and it tore into her neck with it's rotted teeth, tearing chunks of flesh of her neck and she died before Cassie's eyes. She stared at the dead body of her friend.

With tears in her eyes, Cassie ran once more, but this time, she ran in the direction of the police station. It didn't take her too long to reach it. She had to go to the back of the huge police station since the front of it was blocked off by several cars, and a school bus.

She ran towards the back of the police station and she saw what looked like an improvised graveyard. She pushed the door open and it creaked loudly and Cassie grimaced. She walked into the mini graveyard and quickly past it and up some nearby steps. The blonde woman finally made it to the backdoor of the police station, which had a fire escape and a small metal door in a barbed wire fence.

She opened the door as fast as she could and closed it back just as fast. She looked up and that's when she noticed a big hole in the building. Apparently, a helicopter had crashed into it, but someone put the fire out, which looked like that had happened recently. Cassie then made her way up the steps of the fire escape and she opened the door that led into the police station.

And Cassie was glad to finally be out of the rain, because she was starting to get cold. Cassie's eyes widened when she saw one of the very people that she was looking for, Claire Redfield, was standing several feet away from her. But that was when she heard something that sent shivers of fear down her spine. And then she saw something that nearly froze to the spot that she was standing on. It was a guy, huge, standing at, at least eight feet tall, wearing a trench coat and a hat and his skin was purple.

He lifted the helicopter and he moved it away and into another area. He then came running towards Claire. She raised her gun up and she fired several shots at his head, shooting and knocking his hat off of his head. And a few more shots had sent him down to his knees. Claire turned around and her eyes widened when she saw Cassie not but several feet behind her.

"Come on, let's go before this motherfucker gets back up." Claire said to her and Cassie nodded to her and they both ran away from the monster that was going to kill if given the chance. Claire pushed a nearby door open as she ran right to it and she held it open for Cassie and then they kept running until they ran to the main hall of the police station. They both panted hard as they stood on their feet.

"Hey, are you in the army or something? By the way, I'm Claire." She reached her hand out to shake and the young woman took it, then they both blushed at the contact. It was like a bolt of lightning had struck them both, leaving their hearts beating faster and their skin tingling.

"I'm Sargent Cassie Cage in the Special Forces. I was actually sent here to rescue you and some other survivors. I'm glad that I found you in time. What the fuck is going on here though? Five soldiers of mine were killed by zombies. Actual. Fucking. Zombies. I mean, I've dealt with some really fucked up shit in the past few years, but this shit really takes the fucking cake." She said and the young redheaded girl nodded to her.

"I have no damn clue either. But I do know one thing: I have to find my two friends and get the fuck out of here. Their names are Leon Kennedy and Sherry Birkin. They still have to be here in the city somewhere." Claire said to her and the blonde woman's eyes widened.

"Wait, Claire, did you just say Leon Kennedy and Sherry Birkin? I was sent here to find them too." The blonde told her and the other girl gasped.

"You were? That's great. Well, There are still a few things that I have to do before we can leave this place." Claire said to her and the blonde woman nodded. Claire told Cassie where they needed to go next and the blonde woman nodded once more. And both women started walking to where Claire had said that they needed to go.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of the very first chapter of A Love For The Ages. I'll try to have the next chapter written and posted next week. I apologize for not updating my other current fics. I'll get back to writing them eventually. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Living And Surviving

AN: Hey, y'all. Here's the second chapter of A Love For The Ages and I hope that all of y'all will enjoy reading it. I have decided to write and post this second chapter early. This fic will have some smut, but not for a few more chapters. This chapter will have more gore and violence. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

It was a few minutes later when Cassie and Claire had finally made it to a room nearby some stairs with a typewriter and a darkroom. The two women sat right next to each other on the chairs that were in front of the table that the typewriter was on top of. The room itself wasn't that big, but it kept anyone that made it to the room safe from any zombies or any other kinds of monsters that were in the police station with the two young women.

Cassie needed to find a way to get herself and Claire safely out of the police station and the city, but they had to look for Leon and Sherry first and make sure that they are safe. She turned to look at Claire and she smiled softly at the cute redhead college girl.

"Hey, Claire. Do you know how to get out of here? Because we need to look for your friends." Cassie asked and Claire nodded to her. She watched as Claire fished out a map from one of her many pockets. She handed the map over to Cassie, who started to look it over. When Cassie was in her basic training, she was always quite good at tracking and reading maps. "Okay, so right now, we're in the darkroom, and we need to get from here to the main hall. And go through there and get to the parking garage." Cassie told her as she pointed out the locations on the map as she mentioned them to the other woman.

Claire nodded to her as she looked at the map with the older blonde woman. She knew that Cassie was right. They had to get out of the police station and look for her friends.

"You're right. But we have to be really careful about this. I really, really, don't want to run into that monster again. What I mean is, we know that we can't kill him. If we end up running into him again, we can shoot him three, maybe four times in the head to put him down for a bit, which is just long enough to get away from him. And don't forget we also have to worry about the zombies that are roaming about this place too. And other things." She replied and Cassie nodded. "I do have to get back into the parking garage. I forgot to tell you where Sherry is. The police chief Irons had kidnapped her and we have to rescue her. That old fucker is bad news and I'm really worried about her right now. Let's go rescue." Claire said.

Cassie nodded and she handed the map back to the redhead. Claire then placed the map back into the same pocket that she had taken it out of in the first place. And then both women got up from the chairs and they walked over to the door to the darkroom. She looked over to Claire and she gently took her hand into her own.

"Claire, I promise that we will rescue Sherry, find your friend Leon and all of us will get the fuck out of here alive and well. Okay?" She said and Claire nodded with a confident look on her face. And the blonde woman had the same look on her face as well. She let go of Claire's hand and she pushed the door open softly, trying to make as little noise as humanly possible.

They closed the door behind them and they made their way down the hallway and they walked for several long minutes and past the west office. Cassie and Claire kept walking with just their flashlights on as their lights in the darkened hallways. They froze in their tracks as they both heard a loud a clicking, clacking, noise and they looked around their surroundings trying to find the source of the weird noise.

Claire heard it again and she shoved Cassie behind her as a licker dropped down from the ceiling and it clawed at her, sinking it's long and deadly long claws into her left leg. She cried out in pain and even though she was in excruciating pain, she pulled out her combat knife and she threw it at the licker. The knife lodged itself into the licker's right shoulder and it let out an ear piercing scream. It fell onto it's back as she crawled away from it and to the blonde woman as fast she could. Cassie casted a worried look to the redheaded girl, but then her attention was taken back to the licker as it flipped back onto all fours and ran towards the two women.

Cassie pulled her shotgun from her back holster and she aimed it at the licker's head. She squeezed the trigger once, twice, shooting the licker and sending several feet away, where it ended up on it's back. It thrashed around for several seconds before it finally stopped moving. Cassie got up from the ground with a grunt and she walks over to the other woman. She leaned down to her and she pulled her back up to her feet. She placed her left arm around Claire's waist and she placed the younger woman's right around her shoulders using her own right arm. Claire moaned in pain slightly and as she tried to put pressure on her now wounded leg. Cassie turned her head to slightly face her.

"Claire, can you walk? We have to get out of here before another one of those things comes back." Cassie worriedly said to her. Claire nodded with a grimace of pain on her beautiful face.

"No, not right now. Cassie, I have a first aid spray in one of my pockets. Let's get to the main hall and you can spray it on my leg. Trust me, it will heal me up quickly and then we can get to the parking garage. Hopefully, with very little trouble." Claire said to her. And then they started walking to the main hall as fast they could with Claire's left leg bleeding badly, leaving a trail of blood as they walked/ran to the main hall.

xxxxxx

xxx-Fifteen Minutes Later-R.P.D-Main Hall-xxx

xxxxxx

As soon as they got into the main hall, Cassie hurriedly sat Claire down on a couch near the Goddess Statue. Claire had already passed out from blood loss just a few minutes earlier and Cassie quickly went through Claire's many pockets until she finally found what she was looking for: a first aid spray.

She shook it a little bit before she sprayed the can's entire contents on Claire's wounded left leg. Cassie then placed empty on a nearby table as she waited for to wake up. She was really worried about her, but there wasn't anything else that she could do at the moment other than wait.

Claire finally woke up about ten minutes later. She sat up slowly with a groan and then she was suddenly enveloped into a hug by the blonde woman. She returned the hug and they stayed like that for several seconds before Cassie pulled away with a light blush on her face. Claire thought that it was cute and that the blonde woman was being adorable.

"Oh my god, Claire! Are you okay?! How do you feel?" Cassie asked her quickly with both worry and fear lacing her voice.

Claire placed both of her hands on the blonde's shoulders, which caused her to look directly into the redhead girl's eyes. She wanted to make sure that Cassie knew that she was fine and was going to stay that way for a very, very long time.

Cassie, I'm fine, really And I'm going to be fine for a long time. I got hurt. It happens and it really fucking sucks. But I'm okay now. We need to get moving and find Sherry and Leon. The parking garage awaits us." Claire replied and the blonde giggled. She giggled a little bit as well.

"Okay, Claire. I believe and trust you. As you said, we better get going." Cassie said as she helped the redhead girl up and off of the couch. The two women then made to the metal door where Claire had tried to save that cop, Elliot that had died. They walked into the hallway and down the short steps and past the east office. After walking for several minutes, Cassie and Claire walked into another short hallway where there was a door that led to a safe and there was also a set of stairs.

Claire walked down the stairs first, followed by Cassie. And they walked past several rooms before they made it to a door with a capital letter B in black. Claire opened the door and she held it open for Cassie, who closed it, once they had both walked through the doorway. They walked around several cars and then they walked to the exit to the parking garage. But before they could walk any closer, the wall closest to them exploded and both women instantly brought up their arms to shield their faces from the debris of what used to be a wall.

She and Cassie both stared in utter shock and horror as the huge man like monstrosity from earlier stood menacingly near them. It took Claire only a minute before she took out the parking garage keycard and she threw it over to Cassie, who caught it just seconds later. The redhead took her revolver from its holster on left hip and she aimed it. She fired four shots at his head and he dropped down to his knees.

She ran back to the blonde just as the blonde put the keycard in the keycard reader and the shutter started to raise up and as it reached up halfway, they both ducked up underneath it and they ran as fast as they could once more. They got onto the street and they stopped running just long enough to get their breath back. Cassie looked around them and that's when she noticed something that might help them survive the night. A gun shop. She pointed to it.

"Hey, Claire look. It's a gun shop. Let's go. We can make it." Cassie told her and Claire nodded. The two of them then took off and started running to the gun shop. And when they finally made it inside, they were both shocked to see three people already in there. Leon, Sherry and a beautiful Asian woman in a gorgeous red dress.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of the second chapter. I hope that all of y'all have enjoyed reading it. I have decided to write and post this chapter a week early. I'll try to write and post the third chapter in a few days. And I'll also get back to updating my other current fics when I write and post a few more chapters of this fic. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Friend Or Foe?

AN: Hey, y'all. Here is the third chapter of A Love For The Ages. And this chapter will have a lot of plot and some romance for Cassie/Claire. Leon/Ada is in the background. I hope that all of y'all will enjoy reading it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Claire just couldn't believe her eyes as she saw her two friends standing mere feet away from her. She rushed over, grabbed Leon into a tight hug, and felt him return the gesture. She was damned glad to see him alive.

"Oh, Leon. I'm so happy that you're alive. I was so fucking worried about you!" Claire felt the rush of emotion and sobbed as the blond cop hugged her tighter. 'We're all alive. That's all that matters right now.' She had thought to herself. The redheaded girl then pulled away from Leon and he dropped his arms to his sides. She gave him a small smile that he returned with one of his own.

"I'm happy to see that you made it too. I honestly still can't believe that zombies are real. It just doesn't make any sense." Leon replied and she nodded. They were both quite happy to each other alive and well.

"This is Cassie. She's a Sargent in the Special Forces. She was actually sent here to rescue us. It's a long story and I'll tell you all about it later. Come on, I'll introduce you." Claire told him as she grabbed him and she walked them over to Cassie. He reached his hand to the blonde woman who did the same and they shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you." He said and the blonde woman nodded.

"Same here. Our mutual friend here told me a bit about you. So how are you dealing with all of this crazy shit?" She asked and he let out a humorless chuckle.

"To be honest with you, I'm scared shitless. But we have to make it out of here. We all do. Fear is a pretty good motivator." He replied and it was Cassie's turn to chuckle.

"Yeah, I know. It really is. I've been through some really crazy ass shit. I really can't about it right now, but it was almost as bad as fighting zombies. Almost." She said and he nodded.

"I want to introduce you two to a friend. I met her actually a little bit ago, but she'd saved my ass twice now, but who's keeping count." He said and then the three of them walked over to where Sherry and the Asian woman were standing. "This is Ada. She's FBI and she was sent here to help. If we are to make it out of here alive, we have to "work together." He told them.

Ada stepped forward to address the rest of the group.

"Hey, it's nice to meet both of you. Let's hope that we can all get out of here alive. Leon's right. Do any of you have a plan that will help us achieve that goal?" Ada really hoped that they'd all make it out alive and it only took a minute for one of them to say something.

"Same to you. I might have a plan that could work. But you guys might not like it. Hell, I don't even like it all that much and I'm the one that just thought of it." Claire said.

"So what is your plan exactly?" The blond cop asked her.

xxxxxx

xxx-The Gun Shop-Ten Minutes Later-xxx

xxxxxx

After they made a deal with the owner of the gun shop, Robert Kendo to watch Sherry for a little while, the four of them, minus her, made their way back to the police station. Cassie and the other three walked into the parking garage. There was no sign of anyone else, not even zombies. She sighed deeply as thought about her plan. And that's when all four of them heard it. They heard loud, heavy footsteps that sent shivers of fear down their very spines.

And then just seconds later, the Tyrant walked towards them with no remorse or morality in his eyes. He stopped right in front of them and he raised one of his legs and he then stomped hard on the ground. And the force of his stomp knocked all four of them onto their backs and they were grunting in pain. They scrambled back up.

Claire pulled her revolver out of its holster and they started firing their guns at him

at exactly the same time. A couple of minutes later, Ada looked over to the redhead and she smirked.

"Hey, This plan of yours better work or we're fucked. I'm going to do my part, you keep him distracted." Ada whispered to her. She started to run towards the door that would lead her right to where she needed to be right now at that moment.

Their bullets were hitting the Tyrant weren't doing anything else but pissing him off. He let out a growl and he rushed towards them and Leon stood in his way and he quickly fired two shells right into his face and the Tyrant staggered backward a few feet. Claire ran up to him and shot him once in the head with her revolver and Cassie then rushed him, she pulled out two knives and she started stabbing him.

The Tyrant suddenly threw his arms to the sides and he knocked the three to the ground and they all grunted in pain. They got back up again and resumed shooting at him once more.

xxxxxx

xxx-R.P.D.-Parking Garage-Five Minutes Later-xxx

xxxxxx

Claire, Cassie, and Leon were all getting tired now, but they knew that they had to keep fighting. Ada came running back into the parking garage carrying something. She stopped several feet away from her friends.

"Leon, catch!" She screamed as she threw a rocket launcher to him. He caught it and then he aimed right at the Tyrant.

"Die asshole." He said as he squeezed the trigger and immediately there was smoke everywhere. They all coughed a bit and when the smoke cleared, the lower half of the Tyrant's body fell to the ground, with the upper half of his body completely gone. And what was left of his lower spine and guts were now soaking the ground with blood.

They all breathed a sigh of relief at finally being able to kill the monster that had been trying to kill them for so long. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, at least that's one less fucking monster for us to deal with. We better go back to Kendo and get Sherry and try to find a way out of this damn city." Claire and everyone else nodded in agreement. The four of them walked back to the gun shop to get Sherry. Claire knocked on Robert's door.

"Hey, take her and get the hell out of here before it's too late." He told her with a look of grief and remorse on his weathered face.

"Come with us. We can get you someplace safe." Claire said and he shook his head.

"No, I can't. It's too late for me. But just promise me one thing. Promise me that you will protect that kid. Please. She's just a kid. She shouldn't be here. No One should." He said

"I promise with all of my heart." She replied.

"Good. Now, go." He told her and then he shut his door as Claire walked back to her friends.

"Come on, we better get out of here." She said to them and a few minutes later they all heard a gunshot ring out. A silent tear fell from the redheaded girl's right eye. The five of them walked for quite a while until Sherry started to get tired and Claire picked her up and the young girl fell asleep.

xxxxxx

xxx-Twenty Minutes Later-Still In Raccoon City-xxx

xxxxxx

It was ten minutes earlier that the group of survivors had found an SUV that actually worked. Leon was driving while Ada sat in the passenger seat with Cassie, Claire, and Sherry in the back with the blonde girl sleeping between the redhead and the blonde woman. But then all of a sudden, the blond cop stopped the SUV. Cassie leaned forward angrily.

"Dude, what the fuck!? Why did you stop driving!?" She asked and all that he did was point out the windshield. There was a man standing outside and right in front of their SUV. He walked over to the driver's side window and he knocked on it. Leon rolled the window down and the other blond man looked into the vehicle with curious eyes.

"My name is Albert Wesker and we need to talk. Now." He said with a rather commanding tone of voice. He stepped back from the driver's side door. He was tall, blond, and he was wearing dark sunglasses and a black trench coat. The blond cop rolled the window back up and then he opened the door and they all stepped out of the SUV.

"So what do you want?" Cassie asked and he turned to face her.

"I need your help. I need help from all four of you." He said and the four friends looked at each other in utter disbelief.

"And what exactly do you need our help with?" Claire asked.

"I need the anti-virus so that I can stop this from spreading, but I can't do it alone. I will tell you how I know about the G-virus in due time, but we need to get going right now. I have a car of my own and a safe house nearby that we can talk at without any sort of interruption. You can follow behind me." He said and he walked away without another word. They heard a car door close not too long later and the four of them got back into their SUV.

Leon started the car again and he followed behind the mysterious man. He wished that he could trust Wesker, even though he that the needed to, and he hoped that the older man actually knew what the fuck that he was doing.

He drove for what felt like hours, but it was just really fifteen minutes. Wesker pulled into a driveway and the blond pulled in right behind him. The other man killed the engine of his car. He waved to the SUV, signaling for them to get out.

Cassie was carrying Sherry in her arms, who was still asleep and she walked towards the house right behind Wesker and her three friends were following them. The older blonde man's house was a little bit spooky, Claire felt a chill run down her spine and the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

Wesker opened the front door and they all entered his house one at a time with how small and narrow the doorway actually was. He hated to work with other people, but he really didn't have a choice in the matter this time around. But it was never his choice, to begin with.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of the third chapter of A Love For The Ages and I hope that all of y'all have enjoyed reading it. The outline that I'm doing for this fic is helping me quite a bit and my writing has improved quite a bit recently. Eventually, I'm going to go back and edit all of my older fics. I have no idea when I will be able to that, with how fucking busy that I am right now, but I will do that someday.

I promise that I will update all my fics when I finish writing this fic and I will do an outline for those fics as well. I'll try to write and post new chapters of A Love For The Ages, at least twice a week from now on. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4: Obstacles

AN: Hey, y'all. Here is the fourth chapter of A Love For The Ages and I really hope that all of y'all will enjoy reading it. I apologize that it had taken me four days to write and post the fourth chapter of this fic. Albert Wesker's motives will become clear soon. Only a little bit will be revealed in this chapter. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Wesker led his five guests to his living room, which was big enough for large groups of people, and still have enough room for even more people. He sat down on his favorite black, silver chair, his guests had sat down on his black and silver couch that actually matched the colors of the rest of the house. From left to right, Leon sat next to Ada, who sat next to Cassie, who sat next to Claire, Sherry was now laying on the couch with her head in the redheaded girl's lap.

Claire looked around the house. To her, it seemed like something from a seventies or an eighties sci-fi movie. She chuckled softly to herself, she brought her attention back to the older man in the black trench coat, wearing black sunglasses.

"You wanted to talk to us about something? What is it?" She asked him curiously. Claire really needed to know what he wanted from them, she knew that her friends were probably thinking that exact same thing.

He fixed her with a rather intense look. He reached a gloved hand up to his face, he took off his sunglasses, which had revealed his blue eyes to the people present in his living room.

"Miss Redfield, the reason why you're here, the reason why I've asked all of you to meet here is as I have told you, I need your help with stopping the G-Virus from spreading past Raccoon City. You see, I used to work for Umbrella and I had helped them create the G-Virus. And the antivirus. I don't regret working with Umbrella, but I do regret helping them create the G-Virus. The world shouldn't suffer because of my mistakes." He said and they all stared back at him with looks of surprise, and shock written on all of their faces.

"And why should we even believe what you've told us so far? Even if you do regret causing this entire fucking mess, you still caused so many deaths in the process. Why shouldn't my friends and I just leave here right now and do this on our own?" Cassie yelled angrily at him as she crossed her arms over her chest. She knew the second that she met Wesker, she thought that there was something off about him and now she knew the reason why, he wasn't one of the good guys.

Wesker, unfazed by what the younger blonde woman said, he sighed deeply to himself as he stared at all five of them. He knew that they needed to trust him. It was indeed very true that if they left his house, they could easily make it out of the infected city alive. But they could also get killed too. They actually didn't need his protection, but they could definitely benefit from the experience and information that he had gained while he had worked with and for Umbrella.

"The five of you are very capable and could easily survive this horrible situation, but I have very valuable information and experience that you will need about Umbrella and how they created the G-Virus. And the antivirus, which could stop all of this. And I know exactly where it is." He said and he continued to look at them. A second later, he placed his sunglasses back on over his deep blue eyes.

As much Claire didn't like or even trust him for that matter, not even just a little, she had to reluctantly agree with the older blond man. They needed to grab both the G-Virus and the antivirus and get the hell out of the city as fast as they possibly could. And as much as she hated to admit, he was right about one thing: They needed the information that he had gathered while he worked for Umbrella and they really didn't have much of a choice but to team up with him, any more than he did with them.

"Fucking hell, you're right. I don't trust you and neither do any of my friends, but you do make a really good point though. And we're going to need all the help that we can get, even from an asshole like you. No offense." Claire replied and everyone else laughed at her comment, even Wesker himself had to chuckle at what she had just said to him. And eventually, those chuckles faded away from the atmosphere that had gathered around in the room.

"Fair enough, none taken, and I don't trust any of you either, no more than you don't trust me. But if any of us actually has a fucking chance of living past this horrible night, we have to work together to take them down once and for all. I want revenge. They fucked me over, so I want to do the same thing to them. And I know for a fact that you and your friends hate Umbrella just as much as I do." He said and they all nodded in reluctant agreement. Even Ada and Leon had to agree with him.

It was several seconds after that when a thought had suddenly entered Cassie's mind. It was something that she should have asked him earlier, but she hadn't even thought about it until that very moment.

"Why do you hate them so much? I understand that they have caused thousands of people in this city to die and become zombies, which is very fucking horrible, but this seems to be a very personal matter for you. What exactly did they did to piss you so much that you want to them to pay for their actions against you?" She said and her words had caught the older man by surprise.

"That is a very long story for another time. And I promise that I will tell all of you about it later, but right now we need to go. There's an Umbrella facility halfway across the city from here where we are. I have a lab there, but Umbrella has a secret underground laboratory that they had thought they could hide from me. They were very, very, wrong. But we before we actually go there, we have to do a few other things first. We are going to need to take plenty of weapons with us. There will be a lot of enemies there to stop us and we're going to kill them before they kill us." Wesker told them as he got up from his chair and walked out of the living room.

After the four of them shared a look with one another, they all got up and off of the couch, Claire placed Sherry's head onto a pillow that was on the couch, rather than on her lap. The four friends then left the room to follow their new ally to another room in his house, which was the same color as the living room, black, and silver.

xxxxxx

xxx-Five Minutes Later-Albert Wesker's House-xxx

Xxxxxx

The older blond man stopped at a wall two rooms and a hallway away from the living that they were all just in. He waited until the other four were standing just a few feet behind before he pressed a button, a small panel with numbers one through ten on it. He quickly put in a password, and a nearby wall slid open to reveal a cache of weapons that would put any swat team to shame. And then some. He looked over his shoulder to his new allies.

"We need to take as many weapons as we can with us, along with plenty of ammo. We're going to need it. Each of you needs to take two duffle bags with you. Once you fill them up, I'll gather some food in a few more duffle bags, and water. I have a private airport not too far from here. I have a helicopter that we can still use. We can't take Miss Birkin with us to CORE. There's someone waiting at my airport for us, they will watch her for us, make sure that she stays safe, while we get the G-Virus and the antivirus. We leave in thirty minutes." He said as he left them alone. It was several minutes later when he returned with duffle bags full of food and water, some extra duffle bags for all of there weapons.

Once they had selected all of their weapons that they wanted to use, they placed them in their duffle bags, they walked back into the living room to wake Sherry up. Claire walked over to her, she gently shook the young girl awake. Sherry sat up on the couch, she brought her hands up her face, rubbed her eyes and slightly yawned.

"Claire? What's going on?" She asked her, quite curious. She was pretty much out of the loop as to what the group's plan actually was. The redheaded girl gave the younger girl a soft smile. The young girl smiled back at her.

"We have a new plan. We have to go to a few places. We're going to an airport. Our new friend/ally, Mr. Wesker, has an airport and that's where we're going to right now. He has a friend that is waiting there for all of us, that will keep you safe while we do what we have to do." She told her, Sherry gave a sad look, Claire hugged her and the young girl hugged her back even tighter, because of how scared that she really was of losing her new friends. Especially Claire, Classie, and Leon. She liked Ada.

xxxxxx

xxx-Twenty Minutes Later-Albert Wesker's Private Airport-xxx

xxxxxx

He drove his own car, the redheaded young woman and her friends drove their SUV right behind him. He parked his car near his airplane hanger where his helicopter was parked. He got out of his car, pulled his two duffle bags out of the back of it, and he walked over to his hanger. The redheaded girl parked their SUV near his car, she killed the engine, got out, the other's grabbed all of their duffle bags and the five of them walked into the hanger after him.

Sherry gasped loudly when she saw someone that she had thought that she would ever see again. She ran towards her, she was brought into a hug by Annette Birkin, her own mother. The two of them stayed like that for several long moments. She will never lose sight of how much her daughter really means to her. Never again.

"Oh, Sherry. I'm so, so very sorry. I love you so much. You mean the world to me." Annette sobbed out and she hugged her daughter even tighter to her. Her blonde daughter cried as well. Neither of them had let any tears fall from their eyes in a very long time. But now, they realized how close they came to losing each other.

"Mom, It's okay. I love you too." She told her and everyone smiled as the mom and daughter finally reunited after being apart for so long. The group said goodbye to the young girl and her mother, they followed Wesker to where his helicopter was and they got inside after he did. He started it, he once that was done, he flew them out of the hanger, and towards the CORE Umbrella facility.

xxxxxx

AN 2: There y'all go, the fourth chapter of A Love For The Ages. It's my favorite chapter that I've written for this fic so far. I'll have the fifth chapter written and posted soon, most likely by either next Wednesday or Thursday. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5: Spanish Sahara

AN: Hey, y'all. Here's the fifth chapter of A Love For The Ages and I really hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading it. I'm really quite proud of this chapter. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

xxx-Albert Wesker's Helicopter-Above Raccoon City-Ten Minutes Later-xxx

xxxxxx

From her seat on the helicopter sitting right next to Leon, it had been on her mind since Wesker had told them about it earlier, Ada needed to know exactly why he wanted to destroy Umbrella. She leaned forward in her seat closer to the pilot seat, where the older blond man was sitting in, to be able to talk and for him to hear her over the roaring sounds of the helicopter.

"You said that you wanted to take them down. If you want us to work together, we need to know the reason why you hate them so much. So why do you hate them and why do you want to take them so badly?" She said. She had really fucking hoped that she actually hadn't crossed some sort of line with her question.

He looked out of the corner of his eyes towards her, he realized that he had to tell them his reason for wanting to take Umbrella down, once and for all. He let go of the breath that he had no idea, that he was actually holding in, something that he did quite a bit.

"It had happened three years ago when Umbrella had found out who I was dating, that he was working for Umbrella just like I was. One night, he and I were supposed to go on a date, but when I had gone to pick him up at his house, he was nowhere to be found, that's when I realized that something had to him. His house was a mess, it looked it was broken into and ransacked. He was nowhere to be found, I was completely heartbroken by what had happened to my boyfriend. I know that they did something to him, but I don't know what that is, I will find out what had happened to him tonight." He told the four of them.

She looked at him sadly, Ada shared looks with her friends before she said anything else to him. She didn't want to upset him any more than he already was. She placed a hand on his shoulder. She wished that never happened to him. He didn't deserve that. He should have been happy with the man that he loved. Like he wanted to.

"I'm so sorry. I hope that you find out what really happened to him. What's his name?" She asked. She hated when bad things happened to great and wonderful people. Wesker seemed like a good person, even though he had done some really bad things for an evil corporation. It seemed like to her, that he had changed from how he used to be back when he worked for Umbrella.

He gave her a smile that was lost in a time long past. He knew that his missing boyfriend would get along well with his allies. He hoped that when everything is over, they would all stay in contact with one another.

"Bryce. His name is Bryce Caulfield." He replied. Nothing else was said for quite a while after that. What he told them, made them all hate Umbrella even more than they already did, which was actually a lot. They all hated homophobic assholes.

xxxxxx

xxx-Fifteen Minutes Later-CORE Facility-xxx

xxxxxx

Wesker landed his helicopter on the ground thirty feet away from the CORE facility. The older blond turned off the helicopter, got out followed by the other four people. The five of them looked toward the building. It was a huge nondescript building. It was painted white. There weren't any letters, which would normally let people know what the name of it really was. He moved his gaze back to his new allies, while he was deep in thought.

"We better head inside before anything decides to turn us all into a fucking happy meal," Cassie said. The older blond man nodded. He walked closer to the building until he was standing in front of a keypad that was right next to the door. They walked right behind him. He put his password in, the door slid opened and the five of them walked into the building.

It was completely dark. No lights, no electricity. Absolutely nothing. Wesker glanced at them. He knew that they were in the right place. Now, all that he had to do was turn the lights back on but that was going be a bit tricky side. They all pulled out their flashlights and turned them on, illuminating their surroundings with bright light. At least they could all see ten feet in front of them now, instead of being surrounded by complete and utter darkness.

"I know how to turn the power in this place back on. There's a circuit breaker box in the basement. Mr. Kennedy, Miss Wong, come with me, I'll probably need your help getting there and back up here. There is more likely than not, a few of those of monsters down there. Zombies too. Let's go." He said. He walked in the direction of the stairs that would eventually lead them to the building's basement. After they both shared a look with the blonde and the redhead, Leon, Ada followed Wesker to the stairs.

The two young women shared a glance with one another, while they had tried to figure out to do or to say. A sudden noise coming from a room several feet away from them, they immediately looked toward where the noise was coming from.

"We should go check and see what just made that noise. Hopefully, our friend's will be able to turn the lights in this place back on." Cassie said. The redhead nodded and smiled. The blonde realized right and then that she really, really liked Claire's smile. It was one of the most absolutely beautiful smiles that she had ever seen. She blushed a little bit at that thought that had popped up into her mind.

"You're right. We better get going then." She said. They walked to a nearby staircase. They made their way past several rooms before they came to a stop at a room with double doors. They shared a worried look, then they placed their hands on the doors and they pushed them open slowly.

The room was revealed to be a huge office room or something close to it. There was a large table, about fifteen chairs arranged around it. There were several cabinets on the left side of the room with some on the right side of the room as well. Cassie and Claire walked into the room to investigate the noise that they both knew had come from there.

A couple of minutes later, they heard another noise from up ahead of them. They ran to it, they gasped at what they saw. They really wished that they hadn't. They drew their guns from their holster's, they opened fire on the monster. It took them one magazine each, but they finally managed to kill it. It fell to the ground with a heavy thud. They reloaded their guns with new magazines because they knew that they needed all of the bullets that they could get ahold of at that time to be able to kill all of the zombies and monsters that stood in their way.

The two of them continued to investigate the room, to make damn sure that there weren't any other horrible creatures that would've tried to kill and eat them. They eventually left the office room to head back to the building's main lobby, which they had both really hoped that by then the lights would finally be turned on. But that was if everything had gone according to their well thought out plan.

xxxxxx

xxx-Wesker, Leon & Ada-CORE Basement-xxx

xxxxxx

The three of them walked down several flights of stairs, which had to lead them straight to the basement. They ended up at the bottom stairs, where there was a door that said basement in large black letters. Wesker opened the door, he held it open for the other two, who let it close behind them. The three of them heard a loud, growling noise that had set their senses all on high alert. Thee three of them pulled their guns out as they went to see what made had the weird noise.

That's when they saw it: A monster that stood at nearly seven feet tall. It was almost naked save for a pair of large, ripped purple pants. It had scales everywhere on its body with what looked like some sort of claws where its hands should be, huge feet with long, sharp toenails that could very well cut someone completely in half. The three of them glanced at each other before they aimed their weapons at the horrible looking creature, they opened fire, hitting it several times.

The creature howled loudly, which caused the three humans to grimace in pain as the loud, horrible, sound had threatened to burst their eardrums. The monster took that moment to start running right at them. They quickly reloaded their guns, aimed at it, and they began to shoot it once more, hoping to hell that they actually might be able to kill it before it could hurt them or it might do something much, much worse to them.

xxxxxx

xxx-Somewhere Else In Raccoon City-Right Now-xxx

xxxxxx

In another building ten minutes from the CORE facility, a man named Dane Koppta, he had dark hair, he was a little bit over six feet tall. He had a dark tan, and he had an angry scowl on his handsome face. He couldn't believe that Wesker and his group were still alive. He was watching them in CORE facility, via CCTV monitors. They were supposed to be dead by that point in time. He guessed that he had to do it himself or hire someone much, much better.

He had hired some of Umbrella's best killers to take care of him but apparently, that didn't work out exactly the way that he had planned for it too. The secret organization that he worked for, The Red Syndicate, sometimes teamed up with Umbrella. They also worked against each other. But this time around, they were, in fact, working together.

He walked over to a phone nearby. He dialed a number, a few seconds later someone answered it. He honestly didn't want to call, nor actually talk to the person that he just called. He hated him almost as much as he hated Wesker himself. Sometimes he really, really, fucking hated his life. But a lot of times during someone's life, they have to do shit that they hate doing. This is one of those very, very, particular times.

The two of them talked for quite a while. Their conversation had involved a lot of yelling, screaming and swearing. Once they had both calmed down a bit, the conversation went in the direction that Dane wanted it to go in the first place.

"I know that you don't like this. I don't this either. But I really do your help here. I'll pay you two hundred million dollars to kill Wesker. I would do it myself but you know how much that I fucking hate getting my hands dirty. You don't, so that's why I called you tonight. Will you help me?" He asked. He hated how desperate that he sounded but he was indeed very desperate, calling someone for help that he rather not deal with. He didn't have much of a choice at the moment. The line was silent for a second until the disguised voice of his sometimes ally/enemy answered him.

"The Blue Oasis Foundation would be happy to accept your donation from The Red Syndicate. I'll send some of my very best soldiers to carry out the contract that we had just created. I'll be coming as well. You know where to meet us. My soldiers and I will be there in two hours. Don't be late." The person known as The Swordsman Of Death replied. He hung up on him.

Dane placed the phone back down in its cradle a second later. He brought one of his hands up to his face, he slowly rubbed the bridge of his nose in agitation. He just knew that this was going to be one hell of a fucking night. He seriously needed a drink, but that would have to wait until this was all over.

"Fucking hell, this is so going to suck." He muttered out loud. He walked over to his desk, he leaned down, punched in a code on his safe. The safe opened seconds later. He reached a hand inside, he pulled out two handguns and plenty of ammo. He didn't like brag about it, but he was actually a very good shot. He could shoot a target from six hundred meters away. He was the best shot in his squad.

He closed the safe back up, walked over to a closet, opened it, pulled out some armor and he put it on. He closed it, he left his office to go meet his ally. As much as he hated it, he realized that he needed all the help that he could get at the moment. Even if it was from someone that had tried to kill him before.

xxxxxx

AN 2: That's the end of the fifth chapter of A Love For The Ages. I hope that all of y'all have loved and enjoyed reading this fic. I apologize that it's been four days since I have written and posted a new chapter for this fic. The sixth chapter will be written & posted in the next week or two. It should be somewhere around 3k to 4k. I thank all of y'all for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing my fics. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	6. Chapter 6: Ghouls Night Out

AN: Hey, y'all. I apologize that it has taken me so long to write and post this sixth chapter. I've had some really fucking bad writer's block recently these past few days, but I'm back now. Some really fucking awesome things will be revealed in this chapter. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

xxx-A Few Minutes Later-Cassie And Claire-xxx

xxxxxx

The gunshots that Claire and Cassie heard coming from the basement a few seconds later had caused them to jump slightly with how sudden that it was. And frequent too. They stared at each other with scared and widened eyes. They both knew that something really bad was happening or it was about to happen. Claire knew that their friends were the only ones that were in the building with them. There was nobody else in the building with them. No one that was alive anyway.

"We need to go help them. Right now." Claire said. Cassie gave her a slight nod. They kept their flashlights pointed right in front of them as they ran towards where the door to the basement was. It didn't take them very long to get there as it was only several feet away from them. They busted through the door and they then hurried down so many flights of stairs that they had actually lost count of the amount stairs that they had walked down.

They could still hear the sounds of guns being fired and they were only getting louder as the two women got closer to where their three friends were. Claire hoped that they were okay, not hurt in any way. When she had first met Wesker a few hours earlier, she didn't trust him, but she definitely trusts him did now. He hadn't really given her or her other new friends any reason not too. She hoped that he was alright as well.

After what felt like twenty minutes, but which was probably more like ten minutes, the two young women had finally arrived at the door that would lead them to where the circuit breaker and their friends were. Claire and Cassie shared a look before they turned back to face the door. They readied themselves for what they were about to do, then they used their shoulders to slam the door open. They both landed hard on the floor with a thud, they grunted in pain.

Ada and the two men that were in the room with her, stared at their other two friends who had just crashed into the door and into the room. She didn't know either one of them very well, but she liked them. She honestly really hoped that they would all make it out of their alive, including Sherry and her mom, Annette.

Both the blonde and the redhead slowly got up from the ground to see a creature that was nearly seven feet tall, with ripped purple pants as its only clothes. It was broad-shouldered, and it was very muscular, while it was covered in scales with large claws, toenails. They gasped in horror at seeing something like that for the first time in either of their lives. It looked like a monster from a horror movie and it had scared them shitless.

Cassie turned her attention away from the monster to see that their friends were standing nearby. She breathed out a sigh of relief to see that they were alive and well. She reached a hand out towards Claire, she took of the redhead's hands in her own, she ran them both over to their friends. Wesker, Leon, and Ada were quite happy to see that their other two friends had made it alive to where they were.

"What the fuck is that thing!? It's so fucking ugly. And I've seen monsters from other worlds that are better looking than whatever the hell that thing is." Cassie said. They all shared a quiet laugh for a moment, but they were brought back to the moment at hand when the creature let out a horrible roar that caused the ground that they were standing on, to shake slightly.

"I have no idea what that thing is. I do know one thing though. And that is, that we have to kill it somehow. We have been able to hold it off for a while, but we haven't been able to kill it just yet. I did notice something though. I managed to shoot one of its legs when it had tried to run into itself into us. When it tripped and fell onto its back. I saw something pulsing on the back of its neck. I think that if we can destroy that, we can kill it." Leon said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Wesker turned towards the younger blonde man.

"Mr. Kennedy is right. I saw that too. We need to get to the circuit breaker. We can't do that until we get rid of that monster first. And I have a feeling even after we do that, we'll still have a lot of work ahead of us before we will be completely safe here at CORE." He said. He felt terribly uneasy, he knew the reason why. He had actually helped create all of the monsters that terrorized Raccoon City. He wanted to do his part in killing every single one of them. And this was just the beginning of his path to redemption.

Claire and Cassie took their guns out of their holsters, brought them up, and aimed them at the monster. The five of them started firing again at it, hitting it in several places, causing it to bleed huge amounts of green/blue blood. It roared once more at them and then ran towards them.

Wesker saw that, then he got in front of his friends, he walked a few feet closer to it and he started shooting at it. The bullets that he fired at it, hit it's arms, legs, and shoulders. He had noticed that the creature didn't even flinch. He swore under his breath, he stepped even closer to it as it ran right at him.

The monster swiped at him, digging it's long claws into his skin, leaving jagged edges of flesh as he was flung against the wall on the other side of the room. Wesker hit his head hard, his vision blurry, almost to the point of being consumed in utter darkness. Blood spilled out of the wound, staining the floor in a deep red. The other four yelled his name in worry, Leon rushed over to him, grabbed him by his arms, helped him stagger back up to his feet.

"Fuck, are you okay!? Never mind. Stupid question." The younger blond man said.

Wesker's vision returned to normal, his wound stopped bleeding and it started to heal. Leon placed a hand to the wound to staunch the bleeding, but it had already stopped. And with wide eyes, he looked up into the older blond man's.

"Your wound. It healed completely. The fuck is going on?" He asked. Wesker waved him away, returned to his full height. Leon just couldn't believe it. It was impossible. But then, that whole night was impossible. The other three were shocked as well.

"I'm fine. I promise that I will tell you the truth about me, and I will, but now isn't the right time for that conversation." He said. They nodded. He turned back around to face the creature. He ran right at it at an incredible speed, in fact, he was fast, that he was a blur. He turned it around so that it's back was facing his friends. "Shoot its weak spot. Now!" He screamed and that's just what they did. Its weak spot had exploded in epic fashion when their bullets had finally hit it, striking the monster's weak spot.

Wesker flew across the room, he landed hard onto the floor, grunting pain when he made contact with it. A second later, he got back up to his feet and walked over to them. The five of them looked over to their fallen foe. It was finally dead. It's scaley skin was melting, along with its guts and bones, which had left nothing but a puddle of gore that made them gag.

The five of them walked over to the circuit breaker to see if they could actually fix it or not. Which they needed to do if they were going to get the power and the lights in the CORE facility turned back on. They all shined their flashlights at the circuit breaker so that they would be able to see it properly. Wesker leaned forward and looked it over. He was trained in various things while he was working for Umbrella. He knew how to fix things like that circuit breaker.

He was glad that all of the components were labeled. At least that way, it would be easier for him to fix it. He placed his flashlight between his teeth and he bit down slightly on it to keep it steady. He reached his hands out, he got to work on fixing it and turning building's power back on. He reconnected several of the loose wires to their corresponding electrical nodes.

It wasn't very long later when the power came back on. All the lights had flicked back to life. He took his flashlight out of his mouth. He wiped his flashlight on his pants, he, along with his four allies slipped their flashlights back into their pockets. They all looked at him and smiled. He smiled slightly in return.

"At least the power's back on now. One less thing to worry about. Is there anything or anyone that we have to worry about that will try to kill us while in here?" Cassie asked. Not only was she worried about other creatures being inside with them, she was also worried about any Umbrella employees that might have been in there with them. "We do need to know one thing though. How the fuck did you heal so damn fast?" She asked.

He glanced at the four of them. He sighed deeply. He knew that he would have to tell them about it eventually. He just didn't know that it would that soon though.

"I can't go into all of the details right now. It's not that I don't want to. It's that we just don't have the time. It would hours, if not weeks to tell you everything. But here's the shortened version of the events caused by my former employers: It was shortly after I had betrayed them. I was going to help a friend, but I was soon knocked unconscious by someone. When I woke up, I noticed that there was a needle sticking out from the back of my neck. Whoever it was that attacked me had injected me with a combination of the G-Virus, the T-Virus and something else that I had no idea what it was. I still don't. That happened a few months ago. It didn't take me too long to figure out that I have powers now. I'll tell you the longer version when we get out of here. Let's go." He explained to them. They just stared at him for several long moments.

"He's right. Where are we going now?" Cassie asked. She just wanted to get the fuck out of there as quickly she could. It was creepy. Even though she fought and defeated Shinnok, several other people from different realms and other worlds, she had never dealt with zombies or any of the other scary ass monsters that were in Raccoon City. She shooked her head to clear her mind of those intruding thoughts about the events from two years earlier. She never wanted to think about that shit ever again.

"There's an elevator not that far from where we are right now. It will take us to the underground lab below. Well, it's more like my lab now. I stole it from right under Umbrella's noses. But they couldn't do anything about it, even they wanted to. They know that I have too much power. But I guess with all hell breaking loose here, they decided to finally cut their losses so to speak and try to kill me. I don't think they knew that after tonight, they won't exist anymore because we will take them out." He told them.

Leon stared at his four friends for a few moments. He still couldn't believe that zombies were real and was trying to kill and eat them. It was just something that he wasn't able to wrap his mind around, but he was dealing with it as he had dealt with everything else that had happened in his life: He met the obstacles head-on. He knew that they would all make it out alive or they would die trying. That's what he didn't want to do anytime soon.

"Something's been bugging me since we first got here. What is in that lab of yours? Do we need to worry about anything down there that might try to kill us?" He asked. He really didn't want to have to deal with any more freaky ass monsters like the one that they had just killed not too long. It would just be way too soon.

Wesker chuckled slightly and smirked at the younger blond man. He knew everything that had gone on in his lab. There wasn't anything happening there that he didn't know about. And that was basically everything.

"No, there's nothing down there that we'll need to worry about at the moment." He replied. Leon nodded as did the three women that were with them. The five of them then left the room, they made their way back upstairs.

xxxxxx

xxx-Ten Minutes-Later-CORE Building-Upstairs-xxx

xxxxxx

They finally made it to the elevator that would take them to Wesker's underground lab. The older blond man pressed the button that would bring the elevator back up to them. A couple of minutes passed before the elevator dinged, it's doors opened. They piled into it and Wesker reached into a pocket of his. He pulled out a key that was in shape of the Umbrella logo. There was an electrical panel right above the elevator button panel. He tapped in a password, after a hissing sound could be heard as a part of that same panel opened revealing a key-shaped hole. He slipped his key into it and he turned the key to the left.

A prompt showed up on the digital keypad on the panel. He punched in another password. After all that, Wesker pushed a new button that had shown up on the regular button panel. He pressed it, the elevator started to descend even further than the actual basement of the building.

xxxxxx

AN 2: That's the end of the sixth chapter. I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I've written and posted a new chapter for this fic. I'll try to write and post the seventh chapter in a few days from right now. As soon as next week. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting on my fic. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	7. Chapter 7: Murder On My Mind

AN: Hey, y'all. Here's the seventh chapter of A Love For The Ages. I'm so fucking sorry that it had taken me so fucking long to write and post this chapter. I've been really, really fucking sick lately, but I'm feeling way better now. I honestly had a shit ton of fun writing this seventh chapter. I hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

The elevator dinged open, flooding it with bright white light that had come from the nearby proper fluorescent light bulbs, that were placed on the walls in their fixtures, spaced several inches apart. The five of them had then stepped out of it, they were greeted instantly by the smell of disinfectant and death. They all covered their noses up with the backs of their hands, while they were trying not to throw up. The group was now in a brightly lit hallway with white walls. Everything was painted white with red trim on the sides.

Wesker looked left, then right, before he walked straight ahead. His four friends followed right behind him. He knew exactly where he was going. He should have, since he had designed the blueprints for his own lab in the first place. Not too mention, he had actually built the underground lab himself nearly four years earlier. They all kept walking for quite a while longer.

Ada took in her surroundings with observant eyes as she always did. She was a spy and a mercenary, that was exactly what she was trained for, to spy on her targets, kill them, take any information that they had on them that she was paid to steal and leave no trace that she was ever there, to begin with.

That was how this mission was supposed to turn out, but she ended meeting Leon. And shortly after that, they were contacted by the crooked police Chief Brian Irons. They had killed Irons, rescued Sherry Birkin and about an hour later after that, they had taken shelter in the gun shop, they had run into Cassie and Claire in the now dead Robert Kendo's gun shop. Ada was surprised but happy that there were other people still alive in the zombified city other than herself and the two people that she was with. Which also included Albert Wesker, who they had met not too long after they had killed the Tyrant, they were finally escaped the police station. She hadn't trust any of her current companions at first, but she certainly did trust them now.

xxxxxx

xxx-Ten Minutes Later-CORE Building-Albert Wesker's Underground Lab-xxx

xxxxxx

They all stopped walking ten minutes later when they had made it to the middle of the underground lab. None of them could believe that a place like this was actually real, but considering how rich that Umbrella was, it didn't take a genius to figure it all out. There was a table and some chairs nearby, Leon walked over to it, he sat down in one chair followed by Ada, Cassie, and Claire. Wesker took a seat not too far from his friends.

The five of them looked around the lab. It had been a long time since Wesker was able to go to his underground lab without Umbrella trying to stick their ugly crooked nose into his business. The last time that he was there, was two, nearly three months earlier. He looked at his friends and he smiled a little. He had never thought that he would ever have real friends, considering the evil things that he had done in his past. But he's on his way to redeeming himself and to help the world become a better place for everyone that lived there. They all sat there for some time to calm down and get their thoughts together.

Cassie and Claire sat right next to each other. Every few minutes, Cassie would look over to Claire, she blushed as she looked away every single time when Claire would catch her staring. Claire had giggled each time. Cassie came out as a lesbian to her entire family, including her extended family, when she was still in high school, but she was too shy to ask the girl that she liked out on a date at that time. But she did eventually. They broke up two years later. She's had sex with a few other women, which had included some really hot make out sessons. Sometime during the night that she'd been with Claire, she had developed a crush on her. But she didn't even know if Claire liked other women, she would have to take her chances and just ask her out. She just didn't want to ruin their new friendship, so she'll wait a little later to talk to her.

Ada looked away from Leon for a second, she then looked over to the two younger women. She smirked to herself. She knew that they were starting to like each other, but it wasn't her place to interfere with anyone else's relationship. She knew that they would make a really cute couple and that they would good for each other. She took her eyes off of them, she looked back over to Leon again.

Leon looked over to the blonde and the redhead. He saw them flirting with each other a few hours ago. He's definitely rooting for them. They would be good for each other. A few seconds later, he looked back over to Ada.

The five of them just talked to each other for several more minutes before Wesker cleared his throat, which got the attention of his four new friends. He stood up from his chair, they did the exact same thing.

"We should split up to cover more ground. I'll go by myself to my office. Ada and Leon will go west, Cassie and Claire will go east. There might be some enemies down here even though I have traps set up to prevent that from actually happening. But this is Umbrella that we're talking about here, so I wouldn't too surprised. We should meet back here in three hours. We have our walkie talkies that should be in our duffle bags. If anything should happen, and I do mean anything at all, please contact either each other or me, and I'll come and find you. Let's go." He said. They all nodded in acceptance of the older blond man's new plan. The blond rookie cop and the Asian spy went west, while the blonde special forces sergeant and the redhead college student had gone east.

xxxxxx

xxx-Cassie And Claire-CORE Building-East Side-Albert Wesker's Underground Lab-Fifteen Minutes Later-xxx

xxxxxx

The two young women walked for quite a while, through several long winding hallways and they had finally ended up in a large room that had four doors with numbers one, two, three, and four written in large red letters at the very top of each door in that order. The two of them looked at one another, they shared a weary look with one another before they had walked even closer to the doors that were at the far end of the large room that had to be well over three hundred feet.

"Cassie, which door do you think that we should open? I just don't want something to come out from one of these doors to try and eat us or something else that's just as horrible." The redhead asked. The blonde nodded in complete understanding. They looked the doors over one more time.

"I honestly have no fucking clue, Claire. But I do think that for the moment that we should go with door number two. Nobody hardly ever chooses door number two in movies and tv shows." Cassie replied. She really didn't know which door they should choose to open, but she decided to go with her gut and go with door number two.

"I actually have to agree with you there. Okay, yeah. Let's go with the second door. I don't know what's behind it, neither do you, but we have to open one of these damn doors to get past here and into the next room. Did Wesker say what else that we should be looking for in this place?" Claire asked. Cassie shrugged her shoulders in a nonchalant manner.

"Nope, he didn't say anything else. I guess we'll find out when we find whatever is that we're supposed to be looking for, you know, other than the vials of the G-Virus and the Antivirus that he had told us about earlier." The blonde woman replied. She was just as confused as the younger redheaded woman was about everything that was going on at that moment in time.

Cassie reached a hand out towards the doorknob, grasped it, and turned it. She pulled the open completely, revealing a room shrouded in darkness. The lights were not turned on, she let go of the doorknob and she looked over to Claire. They both shrugged and walked into the room. A few seconds later, the two young women had brought out their flashlights while they tried to find a light switch.

Cassie shined her flashlight around the room, the light going over quite a few objects that neither of them could figure out what they were exactly at that point. She finally aimed her flashlight on the left side of the room, where a light switch was. She walked over very carefully, she reached her left hand out, she flipped the light switch up, turning the lights on in the room.

The blonde and the redhead turned their flashlights off and put them back away. Cassie and Claire's eyes widened when they had finally seen what was in the room. The room was large, so large in fact that there were several bookshelves, that there was more than enough room for even more bookshelves.

"Holy fuck. There has to be at least three thousand books in here, if not even more than that. We should go through a few of these books. There might be something that we can use against Umbrella. I go right, you go left?" Claire asked. Cassie nodded and they walked over to their sides of the room to comb over the books to look for something that might help them beat Umbrella once and for all.

xxxxxx

xxx-Cassie And Claire-CORE Building-East Side-Albert Wesker's Underground Lab-One Hour Later-xxx

xxxxxx

The two young women exited the room after finding absolutely nothing in the books that had lined the walls of the room with the door that had the number two written on it. They shared a look with one another as they stood in front of the four numbered doors again. Neither of them had known what they should have done next. Cassie walked over to the door with the number four written on it. Claire followed right behind her.

"Let's try this door now. Let's hope that there's something in here that might be able to help us." She said. Claire nodded. Cassie opened the door and they were both quite shocked by what they had seen in the room after they had quickly found and flipped on the light switch. The room was lined with machines of test subjects in large tubes filled with some kind of blue fluid and suspended in the tubes with what had looked like some kind of wires that made the two women want to vomit. "Oh. My. God. What in the actual fuck is going on here? We have to tell Wesker about this right now." Cassie said. She pulled out her walkie talkie and she tuned it so that she could talk to Wesker.

"Hey, Wesker. We need to talk, right now." She said. And a second later, the older blonde man's voice could be heard from her walkie talkie, albite with some static. She wished that they had better walkie talkies, but at least what they did have, actually worked.

"Miss Cage, what is it? Have you found something?" He asked. He was quite curious as to why the younger blonde woman was upset. She had most likely than not found one of Umbrella's inhumane and really horrible experiments that they used to hurt people.

"Yep, we did. Claire and I found four doors numbered one through four. We opened door number two first, which was just a huge ass fucking library. Even after going through most of the books, none of them has anything that will help us at all. Then we opened the fourth door, and what we just found in there is something that nobody should have to see, but since you used to work for Umbrella and you know more about them than the rest of us do, I thought that you might want to take a look. It's not very pretty in there, it's actually really fucking horrible." Cassie said. Claire placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort. The blonde slightly turned her head to smile at her. The redhead returned her smile.

Wesker couldn't believe what the young blonde woman had just told him. He had no idea that Umbrella still had access to his lab. He clenched his fists so hard that they were turning white. He had to see that room. He had to destroy it and all trace of Umbrella tonight. He unclenched his fists and they returned back to their natural skin color. He pressed the button on his walkie talkie to talk to Cassie.

"Okay. You two stay there. I'm almost finished here in my office. I'll be there in forty minutes. If you want to continue to explore that part of the lab, leave a note taped to the door so that I'll know what to look for." He said. He released the button on the walkie talkie. He waited for a reply from her. He didn't have to wait for very long.

"That sounds good to me. I have some notebook paper in my backpack and some tape too. Give me a few minutes." She replied. Cassie took her backpack off, sat it down onto the floor. She unzipped and quickly went through, it didn't take her too long to find some notebook paper, a pen, and a roll of tape. And a few minutes later, she had a note written and taped to the now closed door that had the number four written on it. She slipped her things back into her backpack, she put it back on.

"Hey, Wesker, the note is taped to the door now. I just wanted you to know that. Claire and I are going to go explore some more of this place. We'll radio you if anything else happens. Be careful." She said.

"Good. I'll do the same. You two should be careful as well." He replied. Wesker then went back to going through the files that he had kept in his office for any clues that might help them.

xxxxxx

xxx-Cassie And Claire-CORE Building-East Side-One Hour Later-xxx

xxxxxx

The two young women continued to explore their side of the underground lab. And that was until they had found what appeared to be a much smaller lab. They shared a worried look before Claire stepped forward and she opened the door to the lab. Cassie and the redhead walked into the lab. The blonde woman saw a nearby light switch and she flipped it on, letting the bright white from the light bulbs envelop the room.

They walked further into the room to look for anything that might help them. They found a file cabinet. Cassie and Claire ran over to it and they started going through it. And a little while later, they finally found a file folder that might be able to help. Cassie grinned widely as she brought it out of the file cabinet once she had seen the words on the very top of the folder. She opened her backpack, placed the folder into it and she closed her backpack back up.

"Claire, I think that this could help us. Come on, we better going. We have to get this Wesker. He needs to see this right now." She said. Claire nodded in agreement. They started to leave the small lab when they heard a gun being cocked right behind them.

"Put your hands up in the air, slowly turn around to face me." A male voice yelled at them. They looked at each other for a second, then they both pulled their guns out as they turned around as fast as they could. Cassie and Claire fired their guns at the man that was in Umbrella's U.B.C.S.'s uniform. Their bullets hit him in several places as he let out grunts and groans of pain, blood spilled out of his wounds, coating the floor in his blood as he fell to the ground now very much dead.

Cassie and Claire ran as fast as they humanly could away from both the lab and the now dead bad guy, just in case that he had any friends nearby that could pose a problem to the two young women. They stopped right in front of a room with no label on it, so they had no idea what had awaited them once they open it. They rested near the door for a while to get their breathing back under control.

"I think that if we want to make it out of here alive, we'll have to hide out in here. At least just for a few hours." Cassie said. Claire looked really worried, so Cassie took the younger woman's hands in her own, they both slightly blushed. "Claire, do you trust me?" She asked. The redhead answered her with a nod and smile. Cassie let go of her hands, she placed her own hands on Claire's waist and she pulled the young redheaded woman flush against her. She placed one hand on the back of her neck, leaving her other hand on her waist. She pulled Claire into a kiss, flicking her tongue across her bottom lip, causing the redhead to moan and part her lips. Cassie slipped into the other girl's mouth. They soon melted into their first kiss with one another for several long minutes of pure love and bliss.

Cassie eventually pulled out of their kiss and they were both completely breathless. They stared deeply into one another's eyes. It was a few seconds later when they had pulled away from each other.

"I've been wanting to do that all damn night, Claire. I was just nervous. I haven't dated anyone in the past two years, so I'm a little bit out of touch with the lesbian dating scene." She said. The younger redheaded woman giggled, the blonde couldn't help but giggle a little bit too. Cassie loved Claire's cute little giggle.

"It's okay. I've been wanting to kiss you too. All fucking night long. You're right though. If we are to survive the night, we need to go into this room right now. We do need to talk about the kiss, what this is, that's going between us. It's amazing and beautiful. That was the best damn kiss that I've ever had in my life." Claire replied. She was so happy to be with Claire. She hadn't felt that way for someone else in so long, but she was glad for it.

"That was one hell of a kiss. I really loved it too. Come on, we better get into this room." Cassie said. They nodded to each other, the blonde woman then the redheaded woman walked over to the door, she pulled open and they both stepped into the room that the door had led them into. Claire found a light switch, she flipped it on, flooding the room with light. The blonde and the redhead gasped at what they saw, they couldn't be happier at what they found in the room in that very moment in time.

xxxxxx

AN 2: That's the end of the seventh chapter of A Love For The Ages. I'm so, so, sorry that it had taken me so fucking long to write & post this chapter. I've been really, really sick lately, but I'm feeling a bit better. I'll try to have the eighth chapter written and posted by next week. More will be revealed in the next chapter. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting on my fic. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	8. Chapter 8: Back In Black

AN: Hey, y'all. Here's the eighth chapter of A Love For The Ages. I really do apologize for not writing and posting any new chapters for this fic in over a month. I've been really, really, fucking sick. But I feel way better now. I'll have this eighth chapter and the ninth chapter completely written around the same time. Or at least I'll try my very best to do so. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Cassie walked further into the room while Claire locked and closed the door behind them just to be on the safe side. Cassie looked back over her shoulder just as Claire was doing that. She smiled to herself as she walked around the room, just looking. The redhead joined her and both women spent several long minutes exploring the room, finding quite a few things that they might need at a later point., which included maps of both the building and the city itself. And a few other items as well.

A few minutes later, the two women were sitting down in two chairs that they had found, while they ate a candy bar apiece and drinking a bottle of water from their backpacks. Their backpacks were still near the front door of the room. They talked while they ate. They eventually finished eating. Claire looked over Cassie and smiled at her. The blonde did the same.

"So now what do we do? We can't just stay in this room, we have to go find our friends." Claire said. Cassie nodded.

They both got up from their chairs and that's when they heard multiple footsteps and loud shouting coming from what had sounded like down the hall. And they were getting closer. Too damn close. The blonde swore under her breath. She knew that they had to get out of there sooner or later. They would have to bide their time until the right moment. But right now wasn't the right moment.

Cassie ran over to the door, she quickly unlocked the door. She opened it slightly to peek out and what she saw had chills running down her body. There were at least fifteen U.B.C.S soldiers running right towards the room that they were in and they were armed to the fucking teeth. She hurriedly closed and locked the door back. The redhead watched as she walked around the room, trying to find something that would help them get out of the mess that they were both stuck in.

The blonde then made her way over to a security panel that was placed right next to the door. She looked it over as Claire walked over to her. Cassie knew how that kind of technology works, especially something that is that high tech. There was a computer LCD screen right above a keypad that had a lot of buttons. She pressed a few of them and a notification showed up on the screen. She smirked to herself. She knew that this might save both their asses, but before she did anything, she had to tell Claire what she was planning to do. She had to agree as well.

"Claire, I have an idea. It's a very, very bad idea, but it will end up saving our asses. There's just one little problem with it." Cassie said. She knew this would be hard, but they would both make it through. She just knows that they would.

"And what's that?" Claire asked her, worriedly. She had no idea what the blonde woman was actually talking about. But she knew that that will be okay. They had to kill all of those bad guys to be able to get back their new friends. Cassie pointed to the LCD screen and Claire's eyes followed the movement of her finger that she used to point.

"I just found something that might help us. It's what gave me my idea. See, this room has a fail-safe of sorts. Which means that if I press this button here, the computer activates it and we will be stuck in this room for a while. The doors will lock, they will unlock once a timer runs out. The fail-safe will keep us alive while we figure out a way to kill those fuckers out there. The timer will last three hours. And after we do that, we can contact our friends via the walkie talkies, they will ambush those Umbrella jerks." Cassie told her. Claire nodded.

"Let's do it then. It does sound like it's our only chance of surviving."Claire replied. The blonde nodded.

Cassie then turned back to the security panel's LCD computer screen. She pressed a couple of buttons, the lights in the room then flickered on and off a few times before the lights came back for good and steel doors slid down from the ceiling to block the actual door from being blown open or otherwise destroyed.

Claire glanced over to Cassie for a moment. There's something that had been on her mind for the past few minutes. She had to ask the blonde something.

"I think that it's time for us to talk to our friends now or should we wait?" The redhead asked. Cassie answered her by walking back to the chairs and sitting. Claire did the same. Cassie picked up her walkie talkie. She turned it to the correct frequency, she then pressed the button to talk.

"Hey, Wesker, you there?" Cassie asked the blond man through her walkie. It only took him a minute to reply.

"I'm here. Has something happened? Are you two okay?" He asked her. He was quite worried by the tone of her voice. He could easily tell that something had indeed happened. He just didn't know what it was. But he was about to find out.

"Well, kinda. Claire and I found a room. We explored it for a bit before we heard and saw some of Umbrella's soldiers trying to ambush us. We're safe for now. See, after I did some looking around, I found a high tech security panel. This room has a fail-safe that once activated will seal the room, but it only lasts for three hours. We just activated a few minutes ago. Claire and I need you, Ada and Leon to ambush the bad guys and help us get the fuck out of here alive and in one piece. Can you contact them, then get over here to us in time to help?" Cassie asked. She hated asking anyone for help, but she honestly didn't have a choice.

Wesker had thought about it for a second and nodded to himself. He would contact Leon and Ada soon after he's finished talking with Cassie and Claire. He hoped that the five of them would get out of the building soon. It felt like it had been days since they had first arrived there, but in fact, it's only been a few hours that the five of them had been there.

"Yes, of course, I can do that. And as soon as this situation is taken care of, we can grab the vials, get out of here for good." He said. He never really thought much about having friends before, but now he has friends and he wants to make sure that nothing happens to them on his watch.

"That sounds fucking great to me. Just let us know when it's time, okay?" She asked. He agreed with her and they had talked for a while longer before they then put their walkie talkies away to save on battery life just in case that they might them for later use.

xxxxxx

xxx-Claire And Cassie-Albert Wesker's Lab-Several Minutes Later-xxx

xxxxxx

After that conversation, Wesker had talked to Ada and Leon. The three of them agreed to help the blonde and the redhead by ambushing the bad guys that had tracked them down to the room that they were stuck in. The two women were just waiting for the timer on the fail-safe to run out, which still had well over two hours left. They were stuck there until then. Cassie and Claire kept glancing over to each other and blushing bright red. Ever since their first kiss earlier that night, they couldn't keep their eyes off of each other.

Cassie got up from her chair, she walked over to Claire and she straddled her lap, causing the redhead to blush an even darker shade than she had been when they had kissed. The blonde placed her arms around the redhead's neck, Claire then placed her hands on Cassie's waist. Cassie leaned forward, kissing the redhead softly, causing the two of them to moan softly into each other's mouths.

Claire pulled Cassie closer to her body, they could feel their breasts pressing against one another through their clothes. Both of them have been wanting this, been wanting each other all night. And this is the right moment for them to make love to each other for the first time. The blonde pulled away from their kiss, leaving a string of saliva the only thing connecting their lips.

"Claire, do you remember that bed we found here a little bit ago? I think that we will be more comfortable there than in this chair." Cassie said. Claire had nodded in agreement. Cassie grinned and Claire returned her grin. The blonde got off of her and the chair. The redhead stood up from the chair a second later. The blonde stretched one of her hands out, she took one of the redhead's hands into her own, she then laced their fingers together. She led her over to the bed that they had found in the room when they first explored it earlier.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of the eighth chapter of A Love For The Ages. I'm sorry that it had taken me so fucking long to write and post this chapter. I also apologize for it so much shorter than it was originally going to be, which was over 4k. The next chapter, chapter nine, will have upcoming smut scene and a lot of other amazingly awesome stuff. It will be over 3k. I'll try to have it written and posted in the next couple of weeks. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting on my fic. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	9. Chapter 9: Blackflies

AN: Hey, y'all. Here is the ninth chapter of A Love For The Ages. I do apologize that it has taken me so long to get this latest chapter written and posted. I might be going to my local community college and major in English, so I'll be extremely busy later this year, if that happens. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

xxx-Cassie And Claire-xxx

xxxxxx

Cassie leaned forward as did Claire, their lips touched each other's in another passionate kiss once more as Cassie placed her hands on the other woman's waist. Claire laid one hand on her side and her other hand on the back of her neck, she didn't apply any pressure, just had it laying there. They both slightly moaned as they kissed again and again, learning as they went, exactly how the other woman liked to be kissed and touched. Cassie pulled away from her lips and she moved down to the other girl's neck.

Cassie kissed, licked and sucked all over her neck and throat, Claire couldn't help but moan her approval. The older blonde moved her hands from her waist and with a nod from Claire, she cupped the redhead's breasts through her shirt. Claire pushed her breasts further into the other girl's hands, causing her to smirk against the skin of her neck. She pulled away from her neck and she stared deeply into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Cassie asked her. She wanted this, wanted Claire so badly, that she was dripping wet. She figured that the redhead was too.

Claire stared back at her, her eyes full of lust and want for her. She nodded her head in answer. She had no idea what she's doing since she's never had sex before with anyone, but she had masturbated while watching porn.

"Yes, I am." Claire replied. Cassie nodded. It took them both a few minutes, but the blonde pushed the redhead's shirt up, removed her bra and she threw it somewhere in the room, where it had landed on the floor. They pushed her underwear and pants down to her ankles, but not all the way off of her.

Claire looked at Cassie's skin-tight outfit. And with it being so tight on her body, it had left very little to the imagination. Cassie gave her a slight smirk when she noticed her staring. The redhead looked away with a blush and the blonde chuckled softly. Claire looked back over at her with a curious expression on her beautiful face.

"I do have one question, though: How in the fuck do you take that damn thing off? It looks really fucking complicated. Way more than it should be anyway." Claire exclaimed jokingly, which had caused Cassie to laugh. Claire laughed too. The blonde brought her hands up to the front of her suit. She took off her holster first, placing it nearby so that she can get to quickly if she needs to.

"Here, let me do it. And yeah, you're right. It is actually pretty damn hard to take off sometimes, depending on how sweaty I am and how tired I am, which is basically all the fucking time." The blonde said as she found the zipper that was right at her throat. She pulled it down until it reached a few centimeters right below her breasts. Claire couldn't stop staring as Cassie basically peeled the upper part of her stealth suit off, revealing her breasts to her.

Cassie moved away from her a little bit to have more room. She removed her boots, placed them next to the bed. The blonde placed her feet on the bed, she then reached between her legs and found the zipper there, she pulled it up, revealing her pink, soaking wet pussy to Claire.

Claire's mouth opened in a silent gasp, with wide eyes. She's never seen another woman's pussy up close before. Cassie smirked again, she moved back to her original position. She placed her hands on Claire's shoulders, she gently pushed her onto her back and she got on top of her, kissing her once more. Their kiss started out slowly at first, but it soon became an extremely heated kiss that turned both women on even more than they already were at that moment.

Cassie noticed that Claire didn't know where to put her hands. She took Claire's nervous hands, she placed them on her own ass. The blonde showed her how she liked her ass played with, so that's exactly what the redhead did, which caused the blonde to moan into their kiss.

Cassie moved her hands slowly down Claire's body taking her time exploring and reading her new girlfriend's reactions to her tender touches. She eventually placed her hands on Claire's thighs. Claire shivered, enjoying every time that the blonde's fingers danced across her skin, leaving tingles of electricity in their wake. Cassie felt it too.

Cassie loved every single second of making love to Claire, making someone else feel good, especially someone that you love is the best feeling in the world. That's what the blonde thought whenever she had sex. But Claire was something else. She meant more to Cassie than a one-night stand. She wanted to make Claire come, to make her forget, at least a little of the horrible shit that was going on around them. Cassie shook her head to get rid of those morbid thoughts to focus more clearly on Claire. And that's exactly what she did.

After a few minutes, she kissed her way from the redhead's lips down to her neck, where she kissed and sucked hard on the skin there. Eventually, Cassie made it to Claire's beautiful breasts, kissing, licking and sucking on them until the redhead was moaning her name through parted lips and pushing her breasts further into her hands wanting, needing more. She kissed back up to her mouth and capture Claire's lips in a searing kiss, causing the redhead to moan softly, while she trailed one hand down her body to her heated core, while she used her other hand to grope and play with her breasts.

She took her hand away from Claire's breasts, laced the fingers of her hand with the fingers of Claire's left hand. Cassie then took her hand and placed between her legs, right on her pussy. She used a finger to rub softly at her aching clit, Claire stroked Cassie's engorged clit as well. They both slid a finger inside of each other's mounds, causing them to moan.

They started to thrust their fingers in and out of one another wet mounds, slow and tender at first, then hard and fast, once they got into a good rhythm. Claire and Claire started to move their hips to match the speed of their thrusting fingers as they fucked each other harder and faster.

And with how horny they already were, both women felt the heat and fire of their impending orgasms low in their abdomens before they came hard on one another's hands, while they moaned each other's name in pure bliss. For several minutes, they just laid there in each other's arms, breathing heavily waiting for their breath to come back to them both.

xxxxxx

xxx-A Few Minutes Later-xxx

xxxxxx

Claire and Cassie turned their heads to look at each other. Claire leaned toward her, kissed her softly on her lips and she moved to be on top of the older blonde. They moaned into the kiss, but Cassie pulled away, Claire gave her a curious look.

"As much as I would love for us to stay in bed, we have to get out of this room and this building. I'm sorry, Claire." Cassie told her sadly. She gave Claire a sad look, Claire nodded in reply.

Claire got off of her, she started to gather her clothes in order to put them back on. Since all that Cassie wore was her stealth suit, she just had to pull the zippers up on both the chest and crotch of her suit, which didn't her no more than five or so minutes. She walked over to Claire, who was now fully dressed again and she tapped her shoulder. She made her over to the LCD screen, Claire followed right behind her. They both looked at the screen.

"We have about forty minutes left on the fail-safe timer. I think that we should get everything that we need from this room before we leave. Food, water, weapons, all that we can carry anyway. We should contact Leon and Ada ourselves, just to check in on them." Cassie said. Claire nodded.

The blonde grabbed her walkie talkie, tuned it to the correct frequency and pushed the talk button. "Hey, Leon, Ada, anybody there? We need to talk." She said. Both women waited for their friends to reply. They didn't have to wait very long.

"Cassie, Claire. It's great to hear your voices. Are you okay?" Leon responded with concern clearly laced in his voice. He was worried about them both, he's happy that they're both safe.

"Yeah, we're both doing fine. Did Wesker tell you what we told him? About the fail-safe time and everything else?" Claire asked him, curiously. It was a second before he said anything else.

"He did. I have to say, it's a pretty insane plan. But it might actually work. How much time is left on the fail-safe timer?" He asked. He needed to know just in case.

"A little more than thirty minutes. More than enough time for your plan to work." He replied happily. He looked around where he and Ada were. He knew that they would have to leave soon.

"Leon, can we talk to Ada? There's something that we want to ask her." She said. What Claire wanted to ask Ada, she's been meaning to ask her for a while now, she just didn't have the time too, that was until now.

"Sure. Hang on a second." He said. He walked over to Ada, gave her the walkie talkie and he then walked away to another part of the room that they were both in at that moment. Ada pressed the talk button after she heard the other two women talking through the walkie talkie.

"Claire, Leon said that you wanted to ask me something. What is it?" She asked. She was quite curious about the younger woman's question. She didn't know the other two women in their group very well yet, but they both seemed like great people. She hoped that they might be able to hang out someday once they're out of Raccoon City.

"Yep, we do. Cassie and I have decided that you should know about this first before we tell anyone else. She and I are dating now. We just got together actually." She told the older Asian American woman. She blushed as did the older blonde.

Ada's eyes widened, but then she grinned to herself. She figured that something was going on between them. She just didn't know what it was, at least not until right now.

"I'm happy for you two. I truly am. And don't worry, Leon, Wesker and I will be there soon." She replied. The three women talked for a little bit longer before she handed the walkie talkie back to the rookie cop. He placed it back in his backpack. They finished what they were doing, then Ada and Leon left the room to help Claire and Cassie. They would be there soon.

xxxxxx

xxx-Wesker's Office-Basement Laboratory-xxx

xxxxxx

The older blond man looked around his office as he finished gathering several notebooks and folders of his paperwork that he needed saved, because he knew that this would be the last time that he would set foot in that office. A couple of minutes later, he left the room and he walked as fast as he could towards where Cassie and Claire were. He would be there soon.

Even though he just met the younger women only several hours ago, he cared about them a great deal and he wanted them to be safe and sound. He moved quietly, but surely through several long hallways and corridors before he could hear loud male voices up ahead of him. He saw a door nearby, he grasped the doorknob, turned it and opened the door. He ducked inside the room. He stayed there until he saw two people walking by. He opened the door, grabbed both of them and he pulled them into the room with him.

They stared at him in complete shock for a few seconds until their eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room that the three of them were now in. Wesker smirked at them both.

"Ada, Leon. I'm glad that you're here. We better go take them out before they hurt our other two friends." He said. Ada and Leon nodded in reply. The three of them left the room very quietly as they made their way to the room that Cassie and Claire were currently stuck in. They stopped when they saw almost sixteen U.S.B.C soldiers right in front of the door to where their friends were.

Wesker, Ada, and Leon raised their guns just as the door opened and their two friends opened fire on the Umbrella soldiers. They did the same. The bad guys didn't stand a chance. When it was all said and done, they were alive and the bad guys weren't. The redhead and the blonde walked around the dead bodies. There was blood everywhere. Claire looked like she was about to throw up as did Leon. The two women finally made it to where their friends were standing. The five of them shared some small talk before Wesker pulled out two vials and showed them to his friends. They all smiled at him. He then placed them very carefully back into his backpack.

"I went and got the T-virus and the Anti-virus vials just before I came here. Let's go before we run into more of these idiots." He told them. The other four agreed with him and they made their way to the nearest elevator. Several minutes later, the five of them were on the first floor of the building, ready to leave, but that's when they noticed them.

Right outside were at least nearly a hundred people. One half was wearing red uniforms and the other half were wearing blue uniforms. Wesker swore under his breath. He was afraid of this. He fingered that something like this might happen, but he wasn't sure. Not exactly.

Now, he wished that he was wrong. He hated dealing with other organizations or corporations that do nefarious things like carrying out assassinations, taking out the governments of countries, black-ops, espionage stuff like that. Secret organizations like The Red Syndicate and The Blue Oasis Foundation, but they weren't even working together, which left Wesker both equally shocked and surprised that they were on the same side at the moment, but he knew that he and his friends were about to find out exactly the reason behind all of that and more.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the end of the ninth chapter of A Love For The Ages. I hope that all of y'all have loved and enjoyed reading this newest chapter. I'll to have the tenth chapter written and posted in the next couple of weeks. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting on my fic. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
